A Bad Day
by wolflover1232
Summary: Tony's gut was screaming at him, saying 'I told you so'. He knew it was a bad day. He always knows.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bad Day**

 **Author's note**

 **Hiya, my name is Poppy a.k.a. wolflover1232 and although this is not my first fanfiction, this is the first fanfiction that I have written in about 4 years, and it is the first that I have uploaded onto . I accept any constructive criticism so feel free to review.**

 **I have no idea how this story will turn out, so I have no idea how long the chapters are going to be or when the story will end. I am not going to commit to saying I will upload on such a day, as I know that things happen. I will instead say that I will upload when I can.**

 **Disclaimer - The characters are not my own, and the general idea belongs to the owners of NCIS, even though I have taken parts of the storyline and added my own twist, which is pretty much the definition of fanfiction, as most of you know. This will not change throughout THIS story.**

Chapter 1

Tony's gut was screaming at him, saying 'I told you so'. He knew it was a bad day. He always knows.

The knee was giving me trouble today, the one that had been broken by the now Dr Brad Pitt all those years ago playing football - putting an end to his dream career. It was a hell of a coincidence that the man had become not just any doctor, but _his_ doctor. For his lungs anyway.

The knee very rarely gives any trouble anymore, ever since the heat pads had started to be used during the winter months, as directed by Jimmy palmer, but on the off days where they didn't work, it was hard. On those rare days I had to use the cane that had bought just for these occasions, just to give an extra hand – no leg.

It also didn't help that painkillers were a no-go, because of the amount of information that was unknowingly given away when they were used. Not going to happen again.

McGee and David were going to have a field day, if they even noticed at all. They had grouped together to refuse to listen to orders of his, ever since Gibbs retired. After all, why should they have to listen to the movie quoting frat boy, who has nothing but the physical education degree under his belt. Shows how good they are at being investigators. Sure he majored in sport, but he also has a minor in forensic science and computer science, along with knowing 8 different languages, including sign language. And he had passed top of his class at the academy before joining the police force and gaining all that experience before becoming a detective.

Sighing Tony attempted to get up out of bed, and seeing he wasn't able to, grabbed his phone and pressed number 1 on his speed dial.

"Hey Tony what's up?" 

"Hey Jimmy, I'm having one of my bad days, can you come over and give me a hand please" I asked, not pleased with asking for help but knowing when it is needed - despite common knowledge. 

"I'm on my way Tone, do you need anything else for today? Breena can you make Tony a packed lunch, he's not going to be running around today, he's on desk duty. Tony I'll be there in 20?" Jimmy palmer said in a rush before hanging up so I couldn't argue. 

I sigh. Guess I have time to catch up on all of the paperwork that McGee and David have been neglecting today then. They will not be happy being stuck on cold cases for the day though. Oh who am I kidding, when are they EVER happy? 

Ok first things first, what am I going to wear, once Jimmy gets me up? I doubt one of my better suits are going to be worn today, as I have learnt from previous experiences that on a bad day my knee is likely to give out and I end up flat on my face, so I think one of my easy clean grey suits. They are an essential part of the wardrobe, as they are made out of a material that repels dirt and water, making them easy to wipe down and stay dry. And they do not look too ridiculous. I would wear one of these suits every day, but unfortunately they are expensive and cost roughly double what a normal suit would cost, and you can't wear the same suit 2 days in a row, it is unhygienic. 

I hear the door to my room opening. Huh. Must have been 20 minutes already. Guess I zoned out for a while.

"Hey Tone, you don't look so good there. Need a hand?" Jimmy says with a smirk. 

"Hey Gremlin, can't get up. Bad day with the knee, will need a hand getting up and ready if that's ok with you. Sorry for being a bother" I say. 

"No problem, let's have a look at the knee first, so I can see if I need to wrap it or not" he says going to move away my duvet cover, already in doctor mode. 

"Wait!" I say before he could, already feeling myself flush with embarrassment "I went to bed commando, I don't want you to get that much of a surprise". 

The autopsy gremlin chuckles and says "I'm a doctor Tony, I can remain Professional, don't worry about that. Just be thankful it is me and not Doctor Mallard" before pulling away the cover. 

I blush an even deeper red and attempt to cover myself, which doesn't exactly work due to the length of my body compared to the length of my arms. Jimmy goes slightly pink seeing that I was so embarrassed, but then shakes his head and looks down at my knee. 

"Ok, Yeah Tony I'm going to have to wrap this because of how swollen it is. It doesn't look very comfortable, but I suppose that you won't be accepting any painkillers, or will you?"

"Probably not, but if happen to need some while I'm at the headquarters, then I will pop down into autopsy to see you, that ok?"

Jimmy nodded looking accepting before grabbing my hands and pulling me upwards until I was sitting up in the bed. Then as I swivelled myself around he wandered over to my wardrobe.

"Easy clean Grey suit please Jim" I say as he roots through my clothes. He grunts in acknowledgement.

He comes over several minutes later with the clothes requested and helps me get dressed. Once dressed Jimmy handed me my cane and pulled me up. I grit my teeth due to the pain and clench my eyes shut as my knee gives out. Luckily between jimmy and my cane, I was able to stay upright. As we walk down the stairs of my apartment towards jimmy's parked car he changes the subject.

"Breena made you a sandwich for lunch, so you don't have to rely on McGoogle and David to get you some. Knowing them two, they would attempt to poison you or something to get your job. I really don't understand why you haven't written them up for not doing their jobs, it would really cut down on your workload" Jimmy Rants.

"I know Jim, I know. It's just that there's no point, as both you and all the other team leaders, along with Tobias are all helping me keep up with all the paperwork. You aren't the first person to tell me to write them up either" I admit.

For the rest of the ride to the headquarters, we drive in a comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy says as we pass security, "I emailed the director after you rung me this morning, saying that you was having one of your bad days, meaning you was on desk duty for the day. I hope that will make things a bit easier for you?"

I nod and gather my stuff together, ready to get out and head towards the elevator.

"Thanks gremlin, I'll see you later ok?" I say to him with a smile and I climb up out of the car.

I look down at my watch and see the time is only 7:39. 21 minutes until everyone had to turn up at work. And roughly an hour before Ziva and McGee would turn up for work. Late. As usual.

I sigh as I enter the elevator.

Let's face the music.

 **Any good? Please review and let me know. Chapter 2 will be uploaded once it has been written.**

 **Wolflover1232**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers!**

 **Thank you to those that reviewed my story so far. I have taken the comments on board and will correct the grammatical mistakes as I spot them or as they are pointed out to me. I am aware that I mess up between tenses and sometimes my sentences don't always make sense (this is the reason my work is proofread by an ESW or tutor before I hand it in), I'm just asking that you bear with me and point out any mistakes that you spot that I have missed.**

 **Disclaimer can be seen on chapter 1.**

Chapter 2 

As Tony walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, he noticed something unusual. His desk had been tidied of the paperwork and there was a still hot coffee waiting for him on his desk. There was also a post-it note attached to said cup.

Skim reading the note Tony smiled and looked over at Craig Samson, a fellow Senior Agent in Charge (SAC). All of the SAC's at NCIS had been a huge help ever since Gibbs had left. Without them all Tony would have been sure to drown under all the paperwork that needed to be done and cases that needed to be done. Not only was he completing all the work that Gibbs used to do as SAC, but also the work he used to do as Senior Field Agent AND the reports that McGee and David refuse to do properly – if at all.

It wasn't only the other SACs that was giving him help either. After Gibbs had retired, Tony had taken to going round to his house on a regular basis to keep the house clean and free of squatters. But Tony wasn't the only one who would just turn up at Gibbs' house. Tobias Fornell did too. At first the two just sat around drinking bourbon to get over their loss of friend. Eventually the two got talking and found out more about each other. Now Tony would call Tobias one of his best friends.

Jimmy had also become a lot closer to tony since Gibbs had left, to the point where he was now Tony's Next of Kin (as what use was Gibbs as a next of kin when he wasn't anywhere near here to be of any use?). Tony had also made Jimmy his Primary Doctor, to work alongside any other doctors as needed.

Tony looked up as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Hey Tony, Jimmy text me this morning saying you was having a bad day? How bad is it?" Craig asked as he leant against McGee's old desk, or the one that now belonged to Ned Dorneget.

I roll my eyes and smile not at all surprised, or annoyed, that Jimmy had told some other SACs about my bad day. It just shows how much he cares.

"Bad enough that I had to have Gremlin around mine this morning to help me up and ready. Suppose you know that I am on desk duty today then? And are making sure that I follow those orders?" I say with a smirk.

He smirks back. Uh-Oh.

"Yep, but that's not all – today my friend you have won yourself an additional pair of hands – mine! So now not only are we going to catch up on all your uncompleted paperwork, I am going to ensure no funny business is being done by McGee or David" he grins, pulling up a chair and taking a sip of his coffee as he sat down.

"What about your team?" I argue.

"I was supposed to be off duty today my good sir, my team are taking the week off of rotation, but I am still going to be here to give you a hand. I have already cleared it with the director – so no you cannot refuse. "He states, glaring at me – daring me to argue with him.

I shake my head chuckling. I look at the elevator as it dings open and see Ned running out and over to the bullpen, skidding to a stop.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I had forgotten my ID and had to go back home to get it and then I got stuck in a traffic jam…" he rambles off.

I look down at my watch. He was only 10 minutes late. At least he had a reason for being late.

"Ned, calm down. It's ok, thank you for telling me why you was late, and it's ok, just try not to forget your ID again, ok?" I say soothingly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" he says panting for breath.

"It's Tony, Ned" I say with a grin shaking my head. We go through this several times a day.

"Good morning Agent Dorneget, my name is Agent Craig Samson and I will be working with Tony this week to help out your team, if that's ok?" Craig says with a smile.

"Yes Sir, and call me Ned. What are we doing today Agent DiNozzo?" he says, while Craig nods his head.

"Well Ned, I'm sorry but we will be doing cold cases, until my knee is better. I'm having one of my bad days, meaning I am not permitted to be in the field as it will make me a liability" Tony says.

"Yes sir, may I ask a personal question?" Ned says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sure, go ahead" Tony says already knowing what it would be what Ned wanted to ask.

"Why are you allowed to be an active field agent, if your knee gives you trouble?" he asks.

"Well Ned, you see, my knee acting up is a result from an injury I received years ago. And while it may seem irresponsible that I can go out in the field with a sometimes bad knee – it doesn't work like that. When my knee is ok, I am as good as (and sometimes even better than) other people at doing field agenty stuff like chasing after criminals. And when my knee is bad, or starting to be bad, I am not a field agent at all. I am on desk duty until I am cleared to work in the field again. Everything has been carefully planned out, every scenario accounted for. Lots and lots of tests run. That make sense?" I explain.

Ned's head nodded and he smiled.

"So we're not going to have a problem working together are we?" Tony Joked, while Craig shook his head and grinned at Ned's outraged expression.

"No of course not Tony – I just know now that sometimes you'll need a bit of extra help on your bad days. Don't worry, if you need anything you just have to ask me" Ned stated with a smile before going to his desk and sitting down.

Ah, Ned. How glad he was to pick his own probie. NCIS wanted Tony to have Agent Lee to be taken onto his team. But tony did not like the vibe that was coming off of her, and his gut was telling him that she was bad news. So Tony picked Ned Dorneget for his team. He was glad he did. Ned was turning out to be the most promising young agent to have been produced out of FLETC. He was trustworthy, had a good eye, and wasn't too bad physically either (he wasn't as bad as McGee when he first came to NCIS anyway). He also had a good gut instinct. If it wasn't for his lack of experience, he would have promoted Ned to Senior Field Agent to be his Second in Command to rank over McGee and David. But instead Tony was stuck with three junior field agents, whom two of wasn't doing their jobs properly.

Tony smiles at Craig and turns on his computer. Out of the corner of his eye Tony sees Craig frown down at his watch. Puzzled Tony looks down at his own. 8:52 am. McGee and David are nearly an hour late for work.

Tony sighs and looks up at his computer. As he opens his emails, he hears the elevator ding again, looking up he sees McGee and David casually walking in, without a care in the world.

A nudge from Craig makes him look around at the other NCIS team members. All eyes are on the two coming into the bullpen, looks of disbelief on their faces as they look between the clocks and the two walking in.

As McGee and David walk into the area without a word to Tony regarding their tardiness, disgruntled muttering starts.

Finally David looks at Tony and sees both him and Craig. Then she scowls.

"Who are you and why are you here. Aww can't you handle being team Leader? Too right you can't. No one respects you, why should we listen to you, all you are is a little frat boy that has no experience. You should just quit before you're fired." David said

Well shit.

 **Well what did you think? I hoped that explained some of the questions that was brought up to me by the reviewers of Chapter 1. Feel free to review.**

 **-wolflover1232**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I have had a looong year at college. Good news though – I have finished my BTEC with the highest possible grade, and now have nothing to do all summer. Good news for you guys?**

As soon as she Said those words, my mouth fell open in shock and silence settled in the whole of the headquarters. David then smirked, with McGee chuckling softly at his desk.

Before I could pull myself together and address David myself, Craig stood up, anger obvious on his face.

"For your information David, My name is Craig Samson – A fellow Senior Agent in Charge, the leader of the Emergency Response team. The reason I am here? I am here to help Agent DiNozzo with the paperwork that his junior agents are slacking on. I will also be writing you up for that comment, as is my duty as a SAC"

Craig then pulled me up by my arm, handing me my cane before grabbing Ned, with his intentions clear. We was to follow him.

"When I get back you had better be working on those cold cases" Craig shouted behind him as we entered the elevator.

As the elevator door closed, I heard the angry mutterings of the other teams.

"Where are we going, Craig?" I asked thirdly, dragging a hand down my face.

"We are going to conference room number one, and I am going to go get deputy director Leon Vance, so he can be present for this meeting" he answered as the doors opened once more.

We then proceeded to the conference room.

"Agent Samson, Tony, should I go get a pitcher of coffee from the cafeteria? I am guessing that this is going to be a long meeting" Ned said.

Craig nodded, getting his phone out and sending a quick text. Then immediately receiving one back.

"Vance is on his way" Craig said, pulling me into the room and pushing me down onto a chair, a concerned look on his face.

Oh god, it really is going to be a long day isn't It. I sigh.

 **Sorry it is so short. I needed to get back into it properly. Please Review the story so far.**

 **-Poppy**


End file.
